pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin and the Black Knight
The seventh episode of Season 44. A mysterious knight visits Austin's house and sends him out on a quest to defeat "King Arthur." Phineas and Ferb invest in bubble gum... lots of bubble gum. Doofenshmirtz tries to make frozen lemonade sour. Episode Summary Part 1 Austin is just minding his own business when there's a knock on the door. Austin opens the door to find out that a knight is just standing at his door. He wonders what the heck he's doing here. The knight says he needs to go and stop King Arthur. Austin is really confused but the knight says he will show him the way. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are getting the last order of bubble gum. They have ordered a lot of it. But why? The boys are gonna have a bubble blowing contest. Maddie wonders why the heck she has to be the judge. Phineas says they haven't really hung out in a while. Maddie says it wasn't that long, because she remembers the clip show about them and their friends and that wasn't too long ago. Phineas remembers now and they start the bubble gum chewing and blowing. Meanwhile, across town, Perry has already been trapped at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc, where Doof is presenting his latest creation. He says it's going to be so diabolical it's going to knock his socks off. He presents the Sour-Inator. With it, he will make all the sweet tasting frozen lemonade sour. Norm says that this scheme is more pathetic than his last one. Doof tells Norm to can it, because this is his moment. This is his time. Just then, the John Cena theme blares. Doof, Perry, and Norm are all confused. Part 2 Meanwhile, with Austin, he is busy venturing the deepest woods when all of a sudden he encounters another knight. The mystery knight preps Austin for his first fight. He takes him through a training session. Then, Austin fights off the knight. He feels bad because he thinks he injured him badly. But the enemy knight claims it was nothing but a scratch. Austin shrugs and moves on. Suddenly, his sword starts talking to him, calling him a knave. Austin tells him to shut up. The mystery knight tells Austin to respect the sword, because he's wielding a mighty sword. Austin just ventures forth. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are chewing. They won't stop chewing. Maddie finally stops a timer and the boys begin to blow their bubbles. Their bubbles become so big they start floating in the air. Maddie runs to catch up with them. At DEI, Perry escapes his trap and the epic battle between Doof and Perry begins. Doof tries to fire his Inator at him, but he keeps hitting food on the buffet table. Norm forgot to mention that he finished setting up the buffet. Perry throws the food from the Inator at Doofenshmirtz. Doof then swallows many sour chicken wings, cupcakes, and kabobs. Doof is disgusted with the end result, although he thinks the BBQ on the kabob was okay. Just then, Vanessa comes in with a frozen lemonade. She bought one for her dad at the mall and wondered if he wanted one. She gives it to him and Perry takes the Inator remote from Doof before he can do anything. The frozen lemonade is zapped and Doof complains. But then he takes a sip and thinks it actually kinda tastes better that way. He says Perry is appreciated this time. Meanwhile, with Phineas and Ferb, they're continuing to float with their bubbles. Phineas takes a good look at Ferb's bubble and it turns out he won. Down below, Austin has finally found King Arthur. Austin is scared and doesn't know what to do. Just then, Phineas and Ferb's bubbles pop and they fall to where Austin is. Maddie caught up to them. Just then, King Arthur and the mystery knight start laughing. Why? Because it was Caleb, Buford, and Ford in disguise. Austin wonders what's going on. Ford remembers Caleb telling how gullible Austin was, so they wanted to see if it was true. Phineas, Ferb, and Maddie even knew what was going on. Austin slaps his face in disbelief. Songs * "Fight the Knight" * "The Way of the Platypus" (instrumental) Running Gags The "Too Young" Line * Austin: "So this was all just a trick?" * Ford: "Yes, yes it was. And it was hilarious!" Ferb's Line "I win!" Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity * Maddie mentions the previous clip show ("Clip Shows Solve Everything") * Norm mentions Doofenshmirtz's previous scheme ("What a Joke!") * An instrumental of "The Way of the Platypus" plays ("Doof Dynasty") * Norm sets up the buffet again ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") * Doofenshmirtz says Perry is appreciated again ("Road to Danville") Allusions * Sonic and the Black Knight: Austin's side of the episode is loosely based on the plot of the game. One of the songs featured in the game is heard. * Monty Python and the Holy Grail: The knight that Austin first fights uses the line "Tis nothing but a scratch." * Auntie Anne's: The logo on Vanessa's frozen lemonade is similar to Auntie Anne's Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 44